


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #65

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [68]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reconciliation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine invites his long-estranged mother to a pre-wedding dinner at his home.</p><p>This fill directly events and conversations that occurred in previous fills, especially <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/853887">#8</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/853892">#8.5</a>, and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/854393">#19</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #65

**Author's Note:**

> For Katie, who deserved a little something for her birthday.

“This is the worst bachelor’s party _ever_.”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes at Cooper, who is staring mournfully at the lack of streamers, party hats, and glitter.  And liquor.  “ _You_ planned it.”

  
“This was plan G,” Cooper reminds him and he sounds like it physically pains him to think about.  “You rejected plans A through E.”

 

“What about plan F?”

 

Cooper pouts, sighing dramatically. “Kurt rejected plan F.”

 

“That’s because it was illegal,” Kurt chimes in, but his voice is softly fond, and Blaine love just how easily Kurt indulges his brother.

 

“Not in every state.”

  
Blaine pats his Cooper’s comfortingly.  “You’ll survive.”

 

“Well, I for one think this is just perfect.” Burt says, coming into the dining room from the kitchen, carrying four beers in his hands.  “Nice and small.  Just family.  No pressure. You’ve got a big day coming up as is.”

 

At his soon-to-be father-in-law’s words, Blaine grows still and his heart lurches painfully.

 

“Do you think she’ll come?” He asks, quietly, glancing at the clock on the wall.

  
Immediately Kurt is at his side, taking his hand and squeezing his fingers. “Of course she will.”

 

Instead of a bachelor party for him and Kurt (and despite Cooper’s virulent protestations that it was sacrosanct _not_ to have at least two strippers present), they’d agreed to have a nice, quite dinner at home to celebrate the upcoming wedding. Kurt and Cooper were tasked with cooking while Burt was tasked with sitting and enjoying the meal.

 

And they’d invited Blaine’s mother to join them.

 

Blaine hasn’t seen his mother since she left them, and their father, when Cooper turned eighteen.  It had been devastating, and Blaine had spent years hating her for leaving him behind with a cold and distant father.  He’d tried to hard to forget about her, to push that betrayal and abandonment aside and carry on with his life as best he could, but it was a wound that never fully scabbed over.

 

But his mother has called Blaine, after years of nothing, when she’d found out that Blaine was getting married, hoping to bridge the divide that had necessarily grown between them during the long years apart. When the opportunity to finally talk to her after so long had come along he’d taken it gratefully. Though every word had been painful, drawn out from his marrow, they’d also been healing. Blaine had come to understand why she did what she did, why she had to.

 

He’d invited her to the wedding, because she was still his mother, despite everything, and he wanted to give their reconnection a real shot. If Blaine has learned anything since he met Kurt, it’s that sometimes he had to take a chance with his heart.

 

Blaine had asked his mother to come to the house for a pre-wedding family dinner, and to stay with them for the length of her trip, because if she was going to be in town, Blaine couldn’t bear the thought of her staying anywhere else.  And it would give them more time to talk.

 

“We should have picked her up from the airport,” Blaine says, knee bouncing up and down anxiously.

 

“Cooper sent a car to pick her up,” Kurt reminds him. His hand is resting on the back of Blaine’s neck, fingers carding through his hair, and Blaine leans into the comforting touch.

 

“ _My_ car,” Cooper adds.  “And my driver. She’ll be here. Quicker than any cab.”

 

“I don’t know how you’re so calm about this,” Blaine frowns. His heart is beating in his throat and he’s sure he’s sweating.  “It’s _mom_.”

 

Cooper shrugs.  “I’m an actor.  It’s my job to look calm when I’m not.”

 

“It’s going to be okay, son,” Burt says, pushing a beer towards him.  “These things have a way of working themselves out.  You’ll see.”  And Blaine believes him.

 

***

 

Kayla is older than Blaine remembers, with creases in the corners of her full mouth and grey at her temples, but her eyes are the same rich brown from his childhood.

 

“Mom,” Blaine breathes out, when he sees her standing on the porch of his and Kurt’s home.  Her hair is longer, falling around her shoulders, and she’s shorter than Blaine by inches.  But she is still his mother.  She is familiar to his very blood.  It’s a punch to the gut like he’s never felt before.

 

“Hi,” Kayla says, shyly and her voice is the same as the one that read bedtimes stories to Blaine at night and told him everything was going to be okay when he tripped and scraped his knee.  It’s the same voice that told him he was loved every day.

 

There are defenseless tears in the back of Blaine’s throat and even though he has a million words to say, a thousand reasons to hold back, to be angry and hurt, he can’t.  She is his mother and he can’t.

  
Blaine rushes forward, throwing his arms around her small body and clinging to her tightly.  He hears the clatter of her luggage falling to the ground and the shocked gasp that leaves her on impact and doesn’t care at all.  She doesn’t feel like anything he remembers, but she smells of lavender and geranium and Blaine breathes that bone deep scent in.  That he recalls as much as her eyes.

 

He doesn’t know how long he stands on his doorstep hugging his mother.  It doesn’t matter.  And it doesn’t matter that there are tears on his cheeks and snot clogging his throat. He can feel his mother crying too and her arms are so strong around him.

 

Long minutes pass before he feels stable enough to pull back.  He laughs self-consciously, swiping his hands across his damp cheeks.  Kayla reaches up and tugs on one of his curls, and she laughs too before brushing her fingers under her own eyes.  The tension is still there – the depth of the lost years between them – but it eases.  And Blaine feels like he can breathe normally.

 

“Well,” Kayla chuckles, shy and smiling through it.

 

“Come inside, mom,” Blaine says, taking her hand and the luggage handle too.

 

Kurt, Cooper, and Burt are lingering in the living room, trying to look like there weren’t all eavesdropping, when Blaine brings his mother inside.  Pav spins around excitedly, barking once, but stays put when Burt hushes her.

 

Cooper steps forward immediately, almost barreling his mother over with the force of his hug.  Blaine’s heart swells as the sound of Kayla’s laugher as Cooper lifts her off the ground and spins her around.  Next to him, Kurt leans against his shoulder.

 

“You okay?” Kurt asks, low and private, and Blaine curves towards him.

 

“I am.” He presses a kiss to Kurt’s temple and it’s as true as anything.

 

Cooper finally lets go of Kayla and Blaine takes Kurt’s hand, tugging him forward.

 

“Mom?  This is Kurt.”

 

Kayla turns towards them Blaine watches at his mother sees his fiancé for the first time. It’s a moment he never thought he would have and his heart feels huge with it.

 

“Please to meet you,” Kurt offers, extending the hand Blaine isn’t holding out to her.

 

“We spoke on the phone, before,” Kayla murmurs, shaking Kurt’s hand slowly.  Blaine bits his lip.

 

“We did.”

 

There is a long pause and Blaine can hear his heart pounding in the silence.

 

“Thank you, for that,” Kayla finally says and Blaine exhales.  He knows this moment was only possible because of what Kurt did, because of how he stepped in to help Blaine reconnect with his mom.  It’s just another reason why he loves Kurt the way he does.

 

Kurt swallows and blinks rapidly.  “Of course.  Family is…” he trails off and glances at Burt, and Burt, who looks solemn and serious, nods.  “Family is important to me.  To us.” His eyes shift to Blaine and Blaine feels the weight of that gaze in his chest. He’s made his own, new family with Kurt, but he cannot deny that his heart wants his mother, too.

 

Kayla nods and a smile passes across her mouth. “I understand.”

 

“Uhm,” Kurt begins, but then shakes his head and quickly steps forward, pulling Kayla into a hug and Blaine laughs, relief, hope, and boundless love flooding through him.  Next to him, he can see Cooper grinning so broadly it must hurt. Something clicks into place inside Blaine, another piece finally settling where it belongs.

 

“Mom,” Blaine says, when Kurt finally lets Kayla go. “This is Burt, Kurt’s dad.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, ma’am,” Burt greets, stepping forward to shake her hand.

 

“Just, Kayla,” she corrects, smiling softly. “And likewise.”

 

“And this idiot is Pav,” Kurt gestures to their dog, who is standing at Blaine’s side, waiting to be introduced, but inching closer anyway.

  
Blaine takes Kurt’s hand in his again as his mom crouches down to greet Pav, scratching her ears and accepting the way Pav immediately licks all over her face.  Blaine grins.

  
The smell of the roast in the oven is starting to pervade the house and Blaine can hear Cooper talking to Burt and Kayla as they all shuffle towards the dining room.  He sighs and settles his chair closer to Kurt, resting his cheek on Kurt’s shoulder while Cooper starts bringing the food out to the table.

 

“I love you,” Blaine murmurs, squeezing Kurt’s hand.

 

“Love you too.”

 

It’s going to take time, Blaine knows, for things to feel something like normal, but his heart is already full to bursting with the potential of what his life will become.

 

Tomorrow, he’ll marry Kurt and he’ll do it in front of his mother, and Kurt’s father, and whatever Blaine once thought his future would be like disappears into the warm reality of what it is.  And it’s so much better.


End file.
